wicksypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wicksypedia - All your Ugly Dog Info! Wiki
Welcome to Wicksypedia Wicksypedia is your checkpoint for all most some information about the BraverMountain Mushing team. You should be able to find info about the team, the dogs, the races, the stories and the international sledblob smuggling trips which unite Karen's Ugly Dogs around the world. We're still working on the barn cats, but can confirm they are named Winter and Summer. This wiki is currently at: Iditarod Winner Stage: up-to-date indexing of every possible piece of Ugly Dog trivia ever Iditarod Finisher Stage: Complete recording of all the important and unimportant facts Boss Bitch Stage: All information is as complete as it should be. Or Else. Soaking Wet and Full of Cheese Stage: Everything is very mostly satisfactory. Now to focus on growth! ABBWABABAA! Stage: There is some information, but let's be honest, it doesn't make a lot of sense. Sledblob Stage: Still in it's infancy, this Wiki is really only working out how stuff works Blowhole Stage: For some reason, things are not working as they should be. Has someone checked the brakelines? BraverMountain Mushing BraverMountain Mushing is a sled dog kennel owned and raced by wife and husband team, Blair Braverman and Quince Mountain. The team is based in Mountain, WI and spent the winter of 2018-19 training for the 2019 Iditarod in Alaska. BraverMountain's human team members also include Handler Chrissie and Handler Sarah. BraverMountain started when Blair and Quince acquired six dogs from Ryan Redington. The "original six" were Epson, Jenga, Flame, Queen, Donut, and Badger. Blair and Quince then acquired 15 more dogs, including Grinch, Hari, and Refried, from another musher, Andrew Letzing, who was retiring from the sport, immediately increasing their team from 6 to 21 in one fell swoop. Since that time, the team has remained around 21 adults, although many of the dogs have changed as older dogs retired and other dogs were transferred to teams which were a better fit for that particular dog. BraverMountain has also welcomed four litters of puppies, the Buffypups and Journopups in 2016 and the Adventupups and Photopups in 2018. Information about most of the dogs and puppies who are, or were, a part of BraverMountain can be found at the links further down on this page. Here's a thread from Blair about a day in the life of a musher and team training for the 2019 Iditarod in Alaska. BraverMountain Stories Here is a non-exhaustive list of [[BraverMountain Twitter Stories|'BraverMountain Twitter Stories']], including fan favorites such as "Grinch only goes South" and "Donut gets an exorcism." If you are looking for an old twitter thread, there is a good chance it will be on the list (and if it's not now, it will hopefully get there eventually). BraverMountain Races Recap of the 2017-18 Season. Recap of the 2018-19 Season Real Time Updates and Blair stories from the 2019 Iditarod. IMPORTANT INFO FOR FOLLOWING GPS TRACKERS FROM UNCLE JEEMS (aka @JamesFrye). James put together a great and detailed twitter thread on the best way to get good info from the GPS trackers when following a race. It starts here '''https://twitter.com/JamesFrye/status/1113976790056222720 '''2020 MUSHING SEASON - Q IS RUNNING IN THE 202O IDITAROD The 2020 Mushing Season will be here in a flash. Check this spot for any schedule updates as we get them. 2019 Doty's Dusty Dog Dryland Race: '''Blair and Q participated in this hometown event on October 19 and 20, 2019. Several UglyDogs attended and it appears that a great time was had by all. Appearances were made by Pepe, Clem, Spike, Colbert, Zagat, Jules, Slim, Boudica, Boo, Pete, Tenzing, Willow, Grinch (as a non-participant, I think) and Leap. There may have been other BraverMountain dogs there, but those were the ones positively identified. This was the yearlings first real experience with races and crowds so it was all about having fun and giving them a good experience. For details on the race, check out the Facebook page for the race.https://www.facebook.com/DotysDustyDog/ Some amazing pictures from @keiththornill from the races are in this thread And some more from @95hannahlouise are here '''Q IS RUNNING IN THE WILLOW 300 ON JANUARY 30, 2020 Q is entered in and intending to run the Willow 300 which starts on January 30, 2020 in Willow, Alaska. Some may recall that Q was entered in this race last year, but it was cancelled due to rain and warm weather. That doesn't look to be a problem this year and, in fact, it was not a problem as there appeared to be decent snow coverage on the trail and temps in the 0 to -20 range throughout the race! Q finished at about 12:15am AST on Sunday, February 2, 2020, completing his final qualifier for the Iditarod. He reported to Blair that everyone was happy and healthy! Congrats to Q and onto the Qditarod in about a month. BREAKING NEWS: QUINCE MOUNTAIN IS GOING TO RUN IN THE 2020 IDITAROD!! The announcement was made on December 2, 2019 that Q would be running in the 2020 Iditarod. He will be running a team of dogs mostly from Raymie Redington, but possibly including a BraverMountain dog or two. It was strongly hinted that Helli might be one of those dogs. Q will also be running his final qualifier in Alaska prior to the Iditarod. Info on those races will be posted here when available. There is a Go Fund Me set up to help support Q's Iditarod run. Every little bit helps! OTHER NOT QUITE BREAKING NEWS!! Blair is signed up for the Klondike Dog Derby in Lake Minnetonka, Minnesota (just outside Minneapolis, MN). It is a one-day, 40 mile race with lots of local mushers participating. The race is February 9, 2020 and all the info can be found at the Klondike Dog Derby website Support BraverMountain Mushing Running a competitive sled dog kennel is more than a full-time job and any support is always greatly appreciated by Blair and Quince, but never, ever, required or expected. If you are interested in becoming a sponsor of the team, BraverMountain Mushing has a Patreon page here: Early Season Fundraising!! The 2020 mushing season is about to begin. Although we don't know details, it sounds like Blair and Q are staying closer to home for training and racing this year, although a trip to Alaska for at least the Kobuk 440 seems like a possibility. Supporting a dog team is a year around job, but expenses rise when training and racing start up. So, if you want to provide some assistance for the upcoming season, donations can be made via PayPal at bravermountainmushing@gmail.com. As always, donations are greatly appreciated by Blair and Q, but never expected or required to be a fan of the team!! 2020 BRAVERMOUNTAIN CALENDARS ARE AVAILABLE TO ORDER!! GET YOURS NOW!! ' ☀https://www.createphotocalendars.com/Store/BraverMountain+Mushing+2020+Calendar-7044099155# Karen's Ugly Dogs Karen's Ugly Dogs are the supporters, followers, and friends of Blair Braverman and Quince Mountain, who run BraverMountain Mushing. The name originates from a twitter troll who told Blair to "go back to your ugly dogs, Karen." (original tweet ) The team supporters chose to turn that negative into a positive, and after a report by Beargrease race stated that Braverman "has a large presence on social media", decided to name themselves the Ugly Dogs (original tweet by @calimelissa with the idea). This causes confusion for new supporters who aren't sure why we are calling Blair's dogs ugly, and Blair often explains it. Rest assured, it's nothing but a positive thing and a way to show our support and pride in the team. BraverMountain Sled Dogs (and puppies) The BraverMountain sled dogs consist of a multitude of adult dogs, active and retired, and puppies ('sledblobs'). All of the dogs are Alaskan Huskies, which Blair talks about in detail in this thread. For the winter of 2018-19, most of the team was in Alaska with Blair training for the Iditarod or learning to be sled dogs. A few others stayed with friends and/or working on other teams for the winter. Blair and Q returned to Wisconsin with the team in May of 2019. Here you can find current and former BraverMountain dogs, including those who have retired, moved to new teams, or earned their silver harnesses. This page also includes a few dogs that have never been official BraverMountain dogs but are important to the Ugly Dogs. You can also click on the specific categories below to see who was on the 2019 Alaska Varsity Team, and which pups belonged to which litter. Alaska Varsity Team Buffypups Journopups Adventupups Photopups The links below are other ways to get info on the BraverMountain dogs. Genealogy Charts Soulpup Flowchart '(UPDATED with 2019 Iditarod version!!) Sled Dog Softness Index (SDSI) and Matt Power Size Scale graphs from the amazing @haleyksteele. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse